The Shiekah Legends
by Jinxzero
Summary: Original theory/crossover story about the Shiekah Race and the Timeline Split in the Legend of Zelda timeline. my OC Jay Teran is the reason that the "hero is defeated" timeline exists. She assassinated Link but went back in time and spared him, creating the other timelines. In the process, a whole mess of things happen and are created. Check it out!
1. Prologue Part 1

The Shiekah Legends

Written by Jenn Lee

Based on the characters and story

by Eiji Anouma, Shiguru Myamoto Nintendo and Square Enix

Original characters and theories

created by

Mo Lynk and Jenn Lee

Prologue

Part 1- History of the Sheikah Tribe And the Great Divide

First of all there are 5 types of Sheikah: Valley, Forest, River, Sky and Mountain.  
Long ago, there existed living in a valley around the Lower Death Mountain region in a village called Kakariko. Thier main purpose was to guard the Hylian royal family and serve as its faithful protection. When the Royal family had betrayed The Sheikah by keeping military secrets, a civil war broke out between the sheikah. Those who wished to remain faithful to the royal family and those who did not. The feud was evenly balanced between the two, and in conclusion the tribe split into two. Valley Sheikah and the Mountain Sheikah.  
Slowly, some of the mountain Sheikah began to grow more cold and bitter towards the Valley Sheikah and the Hylian Royal family. They thought of themselves as the true race of Hyrule. Many did not agree with this delusion, and another war broke out between the sheikah. As a result, Three other tribes branched off from the mountain sheikah.  
The River sheikah saw the Zoras as crucial trading partners and trustworthy race. They settled along the river in a lake village utilizing boats and gondolas to move about, becoming expert fishermen and learning skills such as walking on water.  
The Forest Sheikah became more at home in the quiet woods of Hyrule and specialized in the art of stealth and archery. They live in high tree houses and hammocks and learned to make plant life flourish. Many of the forest sheikah are pure vegetarian.  
The Sky sheikah evolved into a new race. They stayed close to the mountains communicating with the Goron race, helping them to develop new technology. They tended to the last of the dragons that roamed the red earth. Caring for them until the last dragon passed away. Din saw this and as gratitude, she granted them the ability to transform into dragons and to posses a unique gift to every individual.  
The Sky sheikah became known as the Amlang Tribe and to keep their safety they remained secret to most of Hyrule. The Amlang tried trading with the Mountain Sheikah which resulted in many battles and skirmishes. The result of one battle being the leader of the Amlang and his wife were murdered by his own brother, Thanduril Atryu, who did not posses any gift. Putting himself in line for leader and his daughter. Kept his nephew close so that one day he could take over the entire realm of Hyrule. This was stopped by Jay Teran of the Mountain sheikah and Nezalia Kansuke of Ōkan o Kakusu and Kaname Atryu the son of the late Amlang leader. The Amlang continued to have a strong trade relationship with Ōkan o Kakusu and the Gorons.

As years progressed, all of the Shiekan tribes became friendly with one another, although the subject of rejoining was never brought up.

The Mountain Sheikah, however, remained bitter against the rest of the world. They had discovered a new ability to travel through time, convincing themselves that they were the true race of Hyrule. They cut off all contact with other races and secluded themselves within their own hidden mountain realm.  
Until the entire race was massacred. According to a prophecy that one girl alone, half Mountain Sheikah and Hylian brought an end to their tribe. Her name was Jay Teran and as a result of the mixture of hylian and mountain sheikah blood she posses a powerful dark magic as well as the ability to travel through time and other worlds.  
The mountain sheikah tried to stop this by assassinating her parents, but Jay had been hidden. This sparked the hatred that lead to the mountain sheikahs demise.

The Valley Sheikah harness a powerful central kingdom by the name of Ōkan o kakusu. Lead by the powerful Queen Lilah Genivera Kansuke after her husband, born of the thrown, King Denivere Harlen Kansuke was assasinated by the hands of Lilahs own sister, Zenahviere. Lilah also was unfaithful to her husband with Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule IV (Tetras father) and later then became pregnant with his child. She was given the royal name. Nezalia Emelia Delianne Kansuke, her father not knowing any better that she was not his blood. He died still not knowing the truth. Nezalia grew up to kill her birth father, The King of Hyrule.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Part 2- Involvement with the Timeline of Hyrule

-Skyward Sword-  
Sheikahs have been around since the very beginning. It is believed that the first people of this world were, in fact, Sheikahs. They had their own language and distinct culture focused around respect and worship of their goddess, Hylia. Once another race of people found the Sheikah, they tried to take away their beliefs, until the Goddess manifested herself to protect her people. Seeing the Goddess with their own eyes, this new race began to follow in the Sheikah beliefs and began to call themselves Hylians. They worked with the Sheikah to build a city they dubbed, Hylian City. The Sheikah did not partake in the city life much, but remained close and tended to the temple dedicated to the Goddess Hylia. They also acted as the City's guard against the rising evil outside of the sacred land that Hylia watched over.  
After many years, the evil struck the land. The leader, the epitome of darkness, Demise, stormed the land. The Sheikah fought valiantly to protect their land and their goddess, but all were lost...so they thought.  
A small number of Sheikah actually survived. All of the children of the Sheikah Tribe were put into a deep sleep of preservation by the daughter of the Tribe elder, Impa. Impa and her younger sister, Tetora, had been chosen by Hylia to aid her in carrying out her plan to save the Hylians and her world from Demise.  
Tetora helped retrieve and keep safe Fi, a girl that Hylia had chosen to help guide her future chosen hero. Tetora battled Demise as he was trying to lay waste to Fi to prevent this. Tetora succeeded, receiving grave injuries as well as Fi. But she brought Fi to the Sacred grounds called The Isle of Songs just in time for Hylia to save her. Tetora later died of her wounds, apologizing to her sister for not being able to stay and help raise the Sheikah children when they woke up.  
Impa was heart broken and as she stayed behind and watched Hylia raise Hylian City into the sky, after she had sealed Demise, the first and last time she wept was when Hylia put a hand on her shoulder and thanked her. She reassured her that Tetora was safer now that she was with her.  
Hylia kept Impa safe as she continued to prepare the last of her plan and as the darkness died down. Once all was ready, Impa went back to the Sealed Temple where the Sheikah Children slept in the catacombs and waited for the Goddess' plan to begin.

-Ocarina of Time and The Timeline Split-

After a long while, the Sheikah Children woke. Impa did not live to raise them as promised, but some of the older ones remembered the old ways and taught the younger ones, reviving the Tribe. Some years later, a new generation of Sheikah blossomed and so did the new land of Hyrule. Descendants of the Goddess Hylia now ruled the land and the Sheikah served as their faithful protection. Once the royal family betrayed the Sheikah, the Great Divide happened.  
Years after the Great Divide was completed, the Hero, the goddess, the guide, the protector and the hatred of Demise were reincarnated. The protector was also named Impa after the very first Impa of old. She was much older than Princess Zelda and served as her guardian. Impa was originally from the Forest Sheikah but moved to the lower death mountain region as part of the Valley Sheikah and took over the town of Kakariko. Impa protected the Princess as best as she could, rescuing her from the castle as Ganondorf took it, and hiding her in Kakariko as the Young Hero slept for 7 years under the protection of Raru, the sage of light.  
At this time, Jay Teran of the Mountain Sheikah Tribe was just 9 years old and saw her mother and father murdered before her eyes. Growing up those 7 years into the lethal weapon she is.  
When Link, the goddess' chosen hero awoke, Jay had joined forces with Ganondorf and she was sent to assassinate Link. While waiting for the perfect opportunity, Jay spent her time living in Ganondorf's Castle. There, he had a glass mirror which reflected a dark version of The Hero that Ganondorf was creating. For some reason, the Dark Link was drawn to Jay and she spent most of her time sitting in front of the mirror conversing with Dark Link.  
In the battle against Link,Jay slayed the Hero and brought his body to Ganondorf which he displayed in the Castle Town for all to see, taking credit for Jays work. She then left the Demon Kings service, conflictingly leaving behind Dark Link forever and Hyrule went deeper into chaos. Eventually every race died off or was clinging on by a thread. The Mountain Sheikah however, were still thriving being secluded in their own hidden realm. Only convincing them more that they would inherit the world. This was countered when Jay massacred the Tribe.  
Soon after, Jay was sent to another world called Elysa by Dark Link who was following the orders of Ganondorf. Ganondorf wanted to dispose of Jay for deserting him, she had spoken of the world of Elysa in her travels, little did she know that that world has undergone a vampire apocalypse since she had last been there. She was attacked by a vampire and was almost killed but she regenerated due to the odd healing powers of her dark magic. The experience knocked her out of her dark state and she later decided to go back in time and spare the Hero.  
This caused a split in the Timeline; one where the Hero was unsuccessful(where Jay assassinated Link), the Hero is Successful(Jay goes back and spares Link) and from there, the Hero's choice of staying an Adult or going back to relive his lost childhood.  
After the final battle was over, Jay was approached by Princess Zelda who was also the sage of time. In gratitude for her deeds, Jay was given the duty of the Sage of Time in Zelda's place so that she could be reincarnated 100 years later. But also as a punishment, she would live forever to reflect on her actions.

-Wind Waker-  
At this time, before Hyrule was flooded, Queen Lilah of Ōkan o Kakusu was pregnant with the child of King Daphnes of Hyrule. This child a mix of royal bloods of two different races that created a dark power, the lost fragments of Jay Teran's soul had finally found a matching vessel to dwell in. Making Princess Nezalia Kansuke, part of Jay Teran. Eventually because of this darkness, Nez killed her birth father and was said to be an ultimate destructor. Later, she was recruited by a mysterious organization from another world called Organization 13. They told Nez that she was what they called a "Nobody" part of someone else's soul. She spent years there and eventually ran away with another Nobody named Axel.

And now we come to our story, the beginning chapters will recount some of the prologue in greater detail and then progress.


	3. Chapter 1- Deserter

Chapter 1

Deserter

Jay Teran stood in the middle of what used to be Hyrule Castle Town starring up at the long pole sticking out from the well with a body hanging from it. The body belonged to the "pest" that she was assigned to kill by the Demon King Ganondorf. This "pest" was non other than the Goddess's Chosen Hero, Link. The only one who could bring down the Demon King.

Jay looked down at the sign posted in front of the display, it read, " Here hangs the Goddess's Chosen Hero, slain by the Great Demon King Ganondorf. Let all whose eyes see know that this is evidence of his power." This angered Jay as it was not in fact, Ganondorf who slaughtered the hero but her. It was her they should be fearing, not him!

A roll of thunder began as Jay drew her katana and sliced the wooden sign, she walked away as the Redeads shrieked and moaned at her.

When Jay returned to Ganondorfs castle, she went up the spiraling stairs to the big empty room with a large glass mirror. This was where her only friend in the world existed, a mere dark reflection of the hero himself. They called him Dark Link.

Ganondorf had promised Jay that once she assassinated the real Link, Dark Link could have a body of his own, not just a reflection stuck in the glass. So Jay was secretly eager to see Dark Link. But once she got into the large room, all she saw was the mirror, shattered into a million bits and pieces, blood all over the floor. Jay panicked, she just as she turned she saw some of Ganondorfs servants rushing down the corridor. She followed them.

The servants lead her to the infirmary where she heard grunts and gurgling gasps. Jay peered into the room and saw some of Ganondorfs servants crowded around a bed. She moved forward and shoved one of the servants out of the way. Laying on the bed was the Dark Link with a body of his own. He had pale skin and jet black hair. He seemed to be asleep, his eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. His face looked just like the real Link only, somehow different, Jay couldn't explain it. His clothes were just like the Hero's but his tunic was black instead of the forest green that garbed the real Link.

"He has just been stabilized, he may wake soon. Then we can take him to the Demon King." One of the medical servants said as they all left. Jay stayed behind amazed at what laid before her. She couldn't believe it had happened, Ganondorfs promise came true.

After only a few moments, the Dark Link's eyes began to open; as they did, the revealed his red eyes, dilated at first but after a few quick blinks they became normal. He glanced over at Jay standing above him, his mouth opened in shock exposing fangs where his k-9 teeth should be. Jay's eyes widened, for a few moments no words were spoken. Then, "You're here...just like Ganondorf promised..."

"...y-yes.." The Dark Link sat up slowly and looked down at himself, astonished at what he saw. He stood and walked over to a mirror nearby and looked at his reflection, something he had never had before. He touched his face and hair, then he walked over and hesitantly stroked Jay's hair. Jay stood still, understandably letting him feel her. The Dark Link paused and looked in Jay's eyes and at her face, then he slowly touched her cheek. Her reddish brown eyes with dark sunken skin around them widened. She pulled back and the guards came in to take the Dark Link to Ganondorf. The Dark Link left with another glance at Jay, for a moment she just stood there before she left the room herself.

Days passed and the kingdom continued to decay until the very buildings seemed to droop and rot. Jay grew more and more tired of the Demon Kings scams, just like taking credit for her assassination of the Hero of Time. So she decided to leave. She knew she would have to leave quickly and quietly, which was no problem for her. The only thing holding her back was the Dark Link. She had bonded with him so much that it made her second guess her plan; but she knew she had to get out of Hyrule and she could not bring him with her.

So one night she lay awake in her room. She got up, strapped on her katana, dagger and gauntlets. She laced up her boots and started towards the room where the Dark Link slept and snuck in. She stood at the entrance and stared at him in his sleep. The pale moonlight pouring through the small window fell on his face, leaping and bounding over his every feature. She looked and then turned away, running to the gates of the castle. She could not say goodbye, she had to leave that moment before she second guessed herself once more.

As she ran up to the exit of the castle, she was stopped by a voice, " Jay..." It was the Dark Link. Jay turned slowly not looking at first but she then turned her head to face him. "Where are you going?"

For a moment she struggled to say the words, "I must leave this place...I cannot stay here any longer. My time in Ganondorfs army is over...I'm..im sorry..." She turned to leave again.

"Wait! You cannot leave! Please Jay..please stay.."

She paused in the crack of the door and looked back at the Dark Link, "goodbye..." And with that she slipped out of the door and shut it behind her. The Dark Link ran after her, he swung open the door and stepped out into the steps, but Jay was nowhere in sight.


	4. Chapter 2-The Murderer

CHAPTER 2

THE MURDERER

Jay walked in the quiet forest, waiting. As she walked, she heard a slight noise and sensed a change in the air pressure. "Finally." She thought to herself. Out of nowhere two figures came lunging at her with katana blades pointed at her. Jay drew her own blade and blocked them both successfully. "Got you." She said.

One of the men replied "too late."

Jay looked around and saw that they were no longer in the forest, but in a mountainous area; The Mountain Sheikah Realm. Jay smirked, "perfect" she thought.

A number of guards surrounded Jay with swords and spears pointed. They lead her down a long main road through a village. Large stone buildings which looked as if they were carved straight out of the mountain, some high wooden houses stood in groups and lots of cattle kept behind large fenced areas.

The guards brought her to the very end of the village where a large circular stone courtyard lay before a large entrance leading straight into the mountain. A balcony with no rails stood out from the face of the mountain high above the door, on it sat an elaborately carved throne. Jay looked around and saw the people of the village gathered around on the ground and on ledges of the mountain all around her. After a few moments, an elderly man wrapped in bandages from head to toe, only his eyes peeking out, wearing a long blue cloth around his waist embroidered in red and yellow designs and a straw hat with a veil hanging down from it. The hat was decorated with the red mountain sheikah symbol on the top. The man sat down on the throne and all of the guards kneeled. Jay could only continue to stare at his red eyes.

He spoke," Jay Teran... You have been brought before your Elder and your people..welcome to the Mountain Sheikah Realm and our home, Mountain Sheikah Valley. We-"

"Wish very much for my death..."

The mountain Shiekah murmured in shock. The Elder smiled. "Then we shall skip the formalities..."he stood, "first, I want you to know just exactly what kind of creation you are and why you deserve so to die. You see, your father was in fact lined up to be my successor, when he was found to be consorting with Hylians he was banished. It was later known that he had eloped with a Hylian woman. According to the prophecy of our people, our only end would come from one born of Hylian and mountain Sheikah blood...which is you...we managed to exterminate your parents but we were too late...and now, we finally have you. Once we get rid of you're existence wil will have nothing to fear. Every race has nearly been wiped out or is nearly hanging by a thread, yet we thrive. The mountain Sheikah WILL inherit Hyrule."

"You don't need to tell me, I know. I know all too well that you murdered my parents and have been hunting me ever since. You took everything I ever had. But I'm here anyway, you've failed. I am more powerful than any of you here! I will not be killed in the end of any mountain Sheikah sword, I can tell you that! I AM as the prophecy foretold, I will end the pitiful mountain Sheikah existence! You all have created your own demise...say goodbye while you still can...your time ends soon.." With that, Jay warped out of the realm and back to the forest she was taken in. Now that she knew how to warp in and out of the realm, she could fulfill her destiny.

Jay waited nearly two months before she returned to the Mountain Sheikah realm. Once she did, it was the dead of night. She warped to the very beginning of the valley. She silently killed the guards standing watch on the first two towers above with her dark magic. She walked forward and did the same to the other set of tower guards.

Once she entered the first section on the village, the military barracks, she stood in front of them and summoned her magic and tossed it into the building, imploding the entire barracks. She then moved into the living section of the village, with all of the wooden houses and set them all ablaze, she struck down anyone who escaped with her blade in a bloody fury. Some of the surviving guards ran towards her, but they were no match.

The fires spread from house to house and along nicely the wood fences that encased the thousands of cattle. It eventually spread to the end of the village, where the Mountain Shiekah Elder stepped out onto the throne balcony. Jay stood in the middle of the stone courtyard just as she had done two months ago, staring into the Elder's red eyes.

"Welcome Mountain Sheikah Elder..to the end of your era...watch as your magnificent valley turns to ash and your people burn and be slaughtered! What you so dearly hoped to prevent has finally come to you, you racist, self absorbed bastard! And now..." She raised her sword to point it at the Elder "now it is your time to join your beloved people..."

The elder turned to run inside but Jay used her magic to break the burning wooden boards around him and block his escape. He was caught under one of the boards and cried out. Jay jumped up onto the balcony and slowly walked over and kneeled down to him.

The elder spat blood. Jay began to unwrap the bandaged from his face, revealing his frightened old face, those red eyes no longer caught her attention, only the satisfaction in the fear behind them. She took her dagger from her thigh and slowly dragged it across the elders face. He whimpered, "do you fear death, almighty mountain Sheikah..?" He did not answer. "And in the end... You are the worst coward of them all. At least your people attempted to fight back..but you ran..or..attempted to..." She pressed the dagger into his cheek drawing blood, then took it away. "On second thought..I believe a much more fitting death for a coward such as you could be to burn here with your village. You'll have time to work up the courage to die..." Jay stood and turned to leave. "Wait!" The elder cried. Jay did not look back or stop. She jumped off of the balcony. "WAIT!" As Jay walked away, his cries grew more into screams. "WAAAAAAIIIIIT! AAAAAAAHH!" He screamed as she warped away, letting the entire realm burn to the ground.


	5. Chapter 3- Deserter's Nightmare

CHAPTER 3

Deserter's Nightmare

Months had passed since the massacre. Jay had been wandering aimlessly, drunk on bloodlust. She was barely herself anymore and she could've cared less.

She came upon two bulpin guards chattering away in their language of grunts and squawks. They recognized her and ran towards her shrieking. She strikes them down without a problem. It was the voice she heard afterwards that shocked her, "well, well, well.." Jay stopped dead and turned around to see the Dark Link. "Look what we have here...a run away assassin...how interesting.."

"Dark Link...still up and walking around I see..."

"Why of course, haven't you heard of me? The shadow of the night, the deserters' nightmare, the wrath of the Demon King?" The Dark Link smiled, showing his fangs.

"Yes, I have..you're the one Ganondorf sends to do away with his deserters...so..are you here for me? You're a little late aren't you?"

"Oh no, I am not here to kill you Miss Jay Teran, no no. But I am here to dispose of you. You see, Ganondorf wants merely to banish you from this world. He wants you to return to one of the realms you've told him about before and stay there. It's a simple request really."

"Why wouldn't he kill me..?" Jay was puzzled

"Well you see the way he put it was; he has too much respect for you to kill you.."

"...what world..?"

"The one called...Elysa.."

"This world is one she has related stories to me about. It was once a strong world more advanced than our own, but I have learned that it has recently undergone an apocalypse. People feeding on the blood of others and turning them to their own kind or in most cases, killing them...Jay Teran does not know of this, and I want to send her there to get her out of my way..she is beginning to become a pest.."

The Dark Link kneeled. "Yes your highness..."

" so.. Stay in Elysa..and never come back to Hyrule. That is my sentence?" Jay questioned.

"Yes..."

"Alright.. Do not count on my return..." Jay warped away.

"Counting..." The dark link grinned.

Jay appeared in the world of Elysa, a world stuck in the Victorian Age. She looked around and found that it was not the world she had left behind. It was dark and in ruins, abandoned it seemed. Jay walked with caution.

Down a long alley way, Jay worked her way to the house of a man she knew, a man by the name of Cobbleton. As she walked, a figure dropped behind her and grabbed her. She moved to grab her katana but the figure grabbed her wrist and held it grip was much stronger than anything Jay had ever felt. She managed to turn and kick the figure. The hood of his cloak fell off revealing it to be a young man, his eyes bright red, almost glowing. He hissed at Jay revealing long sharp fangs. Jay grabbed her katana only for it to be kicke out of her hand by he brute force of the creature. She grabbed her dagger and lunged at him, she stabbed him right in the gut, but he only grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. He was not affected by the stab wound at all. Jay tried to twist out of his grip once more, only tangling herself deeper into his hold. Struggling to break free, the creature tilted her head to the side and sunk his fangs into Jays neck and began to suck the blood from her body with incredible force.

Jay began to grow faint and tired, she stopped struggling, her vision went black...


End file.
